Vehicles have become more sophisticated with advanced electronic controls and integrated computers enhancing the driving experience. Such controls and computers can provide an array of user applications with access to vast amounts of information including private information. Security and access to these electronic controls and computers are limited to keys, door lock systems and login/passwords to the computers. If the keys, door locks and login/passwords are compromised, an unauthorized user or driver can gain access and entry to the vehicle including access to electronic controls and computers connected to private information. Valid driver or user identification is needed in vehicles to allow only authorized access to the vehicles and its electronic controls and computers.